


Take control, Please

by R_4_L



Series: Saiyuki Foursome [3]
Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload - Fandom, Saiyuki Reload Blast - Fandom
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Hakkai is in desperate need of Genzo.  Just what happened when these two spend some time together alone.This work does involve BDSM themes so if this is not your thing, please avoid.This story was written as a "what if..." Conversation with a co-worker, however I felt I couldn't just post it with giving some "backstory" so now that I have "Can't Sleep" and "Why can't I go?" Finished I can finally post this one.  Hopefully I will have artwork (not mine but someone who can actually draw) to attach to this work soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saiyuki is the sole property of Kazuya Minekura. I am a fan only and write for my own enjoyment. 
> 
> This work involves light BDSM concepts between consenting adults and within safe boundaries.

The rented cabin was ripe with tension, between numerous attacks and horrid weather there had been no chance for any of them to relax. Goku was sitting in the middle of the room, whining about being hungry. Sanzo had reached the end of his rope. The newspaper was in his hand before he knew it and he smacked the shortest member of the group across the head.

"Oww, Sanzo. What was that for?" The monkey rubbed his head

It was the reaction from the man on the other side of his charge, that had caught the monk's eye. Hakkai did a full body shudder. 'What the hell was that about?' Sanzo watched the raven haired teacher as his eyes slid to half mast and breathing quickening even if it was only momentarily. It was something he'd have to look into when they had a minute or two to be alone. 

The monk grinned inwardly, they all had their own set of kinks and fetishes. The things that really pissed each other off and the ones that made them hotter then a firecracker. Traveling in such close quarters together as they did for the last three years, they knew a lot about each other. It seemed that perhaps he might have hit on something that was of interest for Hakkai. Something new.

The man in question pulled himself together before walking into the other room with only a quick look over his shoulder.

"Somehow I think that look was for you tonight." Standing Gojyo stared at Hakkai's tight ass as it disappeared down the hall.

"So does that mean I'm with you tonight?" Goku crossed his legs as he sat on the floor. He was kind of hoping that the four of them would be together tonight. Even if sleep was all they did, he always felt safer when everyone was close together.

"Don't worry monkey boy, we'll go out and get something to eat before coming back here for the night." Gojyo ruffled the chestnut brown hair careful not to dislodge the diadem. It didn't matter that they had just finished a large meal. Goku was always up for more.

Goku stood, ready to follow. "Sanzo?" 

"It's ok, go with Gojyo." Sanzo rotated his neck from side to side, his eyes closed as he stood to follow Hakkai down the hall.

The Monk found the Hakkai staring out the window. He didn't turn around when Sanzo entered, his voice steady, "It's strange how one thing can totally turn you around." 

Sanzo moved to stand beside his friend, his back to the wall, a cigarette dangling from his fingers. He let the silence continue, knowing Hakkai would finish his thought when he was ready.

"Being with you guys for the last three years has taught me a lot about myself. My relationship with Kanan was different. I mean after all; we met and fell in love when we were teenagers only to realize that a sexual relationship wasn't of any interest to either of us. Of course finding out that we were siblings was something of a twist, but we both wanted security and companionship. After she killed herself I swore that I wouldn't love anyone else. I was prepared to die to avenge her. When Gojyo nursed me back to health; I started to want to live again. When you and Goku came, well, Goku and his energy are just too contagious ya know." He smiled over at the blonde. "I know where I stand with those two and with you."

Sanzo tilted his head back as he exhaled, the smoke drifting upwards. "We do know each other quite well." He turned his head just enough to see Hakkai. The jade green eyes staring into the night sky, the monocle hiding what was left of his right eye. The way he breathed deeply every time he let the cigarette smoke out brought more questions to mind. "What do you need Hakkai? What was it that set you off tonight?"

"Sanzo," the name was whispered as Hakkai invaded his space. His forehead resting against the blonde's breastbone. "I...I....I can't control it anymore." He hated how watery his voice was. 

Sanzo threaded his fingers through the short dark hair, holding him in place. "Let go. I'm in control here and you're safe. What is your safe word?"

"The same as last time," Hakkai's voice was so soft as to be barely heard unless you were listening for it.

"Not good enough." Sanzo was meticulous in the safety of his companions, no matter how often he bitched about wanting nothing to do with them. "You need to give me your safe word, or we go no further."

Hakkai took in a shuddering breathe. He was desperate now, Sanzo had to take control before something happened. "Strawberry."

"That's better." He squeezed the back of the raven's neck, "now strip. I want your headband and your sash on the bed. Everything else is to be folded and placed on the chair." Leaning back Sanzo waited. He knew that tonight he wouldn't have to push too hard to get the compliance he wanted. Hakkai was too needy and something was riding him hard. He needed to let go and a safe place to do it. Watching as the former human slowly removed his clothes. He clamped the cigarette between his lips as he rolled up the Maten Scriptures and placed them by the head of the bed. 

Hakkai visibly relaxed. The sight of those rolled scrolls ready at a moments notice to end his existence if he became too dangerous, his fingers ghosted over his limiters almost as if to make sure they were there. Knowing what Genzo expected, Hakkai knelt beside the bed, hands clasped comfortably behind his back, waiting for the next order.

Sanzo flexed his head from one side to the other as he examined Hakkai's form. The broad shoulders were too tense, in fact the man was holding himself too stiffly. 

"You saw something in the other room. Something that you needed. What was it?"

"The newspaper sir." The term of respect rolling off his tongue unconsciously.

The newspaper? Hakkai had seen him read the newspaper nearly everyday of their trip. What the hell was so different this time? Regardless, he needed to put Hakkai in the right head space. "Hakkai, I'm going to go to the other room for five minutes. You will close your eyes and focus on your breathing. There is is to be no movement, no sound. Nod if you understand." As soon as the precise nod was given, Sanzo stood and exited the room. Walking in to the main sitting area, he tried to remember every move he'd made in the last couple of hours. The quiet seeped into his being. The table still bore the plates from their meal. Obviously the other two hadn't cleaned up before they left. He knew the half breed would take care of their shortest member. His eyes roamed around the room, retracing his steps. They had stopped for the night, he had gone inside to organize a place to stay while Hakkai arranged for supplies to be delivered first thing tomorrow morning, Gojyo had ordered meals to be delivered and Goku had brought in their bags. Hakkai and Goku showered first, then Gojyo, and he had been last coming out just as the meal had been delivered. They ate, Goku and Gojyo fighting as usual, he had been reading the newspaper and when the monkey had pissed him off enough he had hit the moron. All in all pretty regular night for them. He poured himself another cup of coffee; still lukewarm and the flavor wasn't bad. Picking up the newspaper as well he carried both back to the bedroom and a waiting Hakkai; Genzo figured that he had a pretty good idea of what set Hakkai off now that he'd run through the evenings events. 

Opening the door he saw that Hakkai was waiting. Kneeling by the table, hands loose behind his back, eyes closed, and a peaceful look on his face. Genzo was glad he'd given his friend time to settle himself.

"The other two are gone for now." He stepped forward, moving from the doorway to stand in front of naked form. He sat on the edge of the bed, newspaper beside him, cigarette hanging from his mouth and a cup of coffee in hand. "You are more cerebral then Gojyo or Goku, even if your instincts are sharper. You need someone to control you, to give you permission to let go, but you also need a safe space for that and familiarity breeds safety." Stubbing out the cigarette, he stroked Hakkai from shoulder to hip with the rolled up newspaper. He watched as Hakkai became more and more excited. The goosebumps, the deepening of his breathing, let alone the hardening of his cock. Genzo smirked, he took a quick sip of coffee before leaning forward. His arm around that trim waist, the newspaper grazing the swell of creamy buttocks. Licking the pale lips he felt the grin stretch across his face as Hakkai's breathe stuttered.

"More," the whispered request lit a fire in Genzo.

"I'll give you more when you're ready for it." He held Hakkai's face still as his tongue invade the tempting mouth before him. 

Hakkai moaned again, the flavor of cigarettes, coffee, and the unique spice that was Genzo alone had him craving more. The fact that he could smell the ink on the newspaper added a dimension he hadn't realized that he was missing. "Sanzo," this time it was more of a plea.

Sanzo pulled back slowly, "I have you." The priest set the coffee on the small bedside table. Leaning the other way he picked up the headband and sash. Removing Hakkai's monocle, he tied the headband as a blindfold. 

The moment his sight was fully restricted, Hakkai felt himself relax. He needed this and he trusted Sanzo.

The sash was next and Hakkai felt his arms pulled tighter behind him. The fabric was draped over his shoulders and under his elbows to help support them before knotting together to secure his hands together behind his back. The cradle sling forced him to focus on what was in front of him and was the last piece that he needed to be able to totally give in to the sensations. He was Sanzo's. Anything the priest wanted from him, he would provide. Anything he was asked, he would do. His will was not his alone anymore, but was in the hands of the robed monk in front of him. He gasped when his mouth was taken in a harsh kiss. Sanzo's tongue swept inside his mouth; all that Hakkai could taste was coffee and stale cigarettes. He tried to contain the moan. How was it that combination only tasted good from the blonde. The slap of newspaper on his hip and the subtle scent of ink and roughness of the paper added that little bit extra that he needed. He could feel his heart rate accelerate.

"Calm, Hakkai." Genzo ran the paper up and down his side, the priest knew how it excited him, "is this what you need. The feel of the paper against your skin." He kept the paper in contact with the pale skin of the man beneath him. 

Every once in a while the paper would smack against him, and he could feel his breath hitch. The sound of the monk walking around him had him anticipating where he would be next. Sanzo always kept one hand on him whether it was a hand tangled in his hair, nails scraping across his back, or he paper slapping his dick. 

Sanzo hummed as he stripped off the robe. He pushed down his jeans and peeled off the black shirt. He knew that while Hakkai craved being controlled and loved having being denied his senses, the man also had some severe abandonment issues; hell all four of them did. Genzo would never be so cruel as to make Hakkai think that he was alone. He stood there, naked in front of a blindfolded and bound Hakkai. 

Stroking the newspaper up to the broad shoulders, Sanzo pushed lightly on the top of them, "Tilt your head," the command was softly spoken, but it was still a command. Hakkai didn't hesitate, he tilted his head back slightly. 

"Open," once again the human made demon followed the command immediately. His mouth opened and with his head tilted back it made for a straight shot right down his throat. Hakkai knew what was coming and couldn't wait for it. Sanzo moved forward, his hard cock now on Hakkai's tongue. Slowly he started thrusting his hips. 

"Suck me good now Hakkai. I really don't want to have to punish you." He ran the newspaper across those hollowed out cheeks. Each move had him forcing his cock further and further down the waiting throat. Hakkai really was the best giving head. It wasn't long before Genzo was rocking his balls against Hakkai's chin. "Umm, that's it." He threaded one hand into that black hair, pulling just enough to guide Hakkai's movements.

He barely had a moment to warn Hakkai, "now, swallow." 

Hakkai pulled back just enough to allow the last few spurts of the monk's seed land on his tongue. God but Sanzo tasted good. So very good. He wanted to cum too, but he didn't have permission yet. 

Genzo reached for the cold coffee on the table. A quick drink before lighting a cigarette; a puff of smoke and he was joining the man in front of him on his knees. Using the newspaper like a glove, he stroked the hard cock begging for relief. He took another quick pull on the cigarette. Hakkai's face was a study in debauchery. His cheeks flushed, mouth open, shoulders relaxed. Genzo was sure that he'd be able to see the bliss in Hakkai's eyes had the man not been blindfolded. He wanted that mouth again. Leaning forward he licked at the rosy lips, before forcing his tongue inside. He knew Hakkai's weakness now. The taste of coffee and cigarettes on his tongue, the feel of the newspaper around his cock, the ex-teacher wouldn't last long. "Show me your appreciation, Hakkai. Cum for me now." He watched as Hakkai's body shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him. Sanzo kept his hand moving, he loved watching the way Hakkai's seed erupted from his cock. The quiet teacher slumped forward into Sanzo's arms, all energy drained. With no one around, Genzo smiled and reached behind the prone figure to undo the blindfold and sash. His hands came up to gently move the bound arms and massage some feeling into them. With his hands under those pale arms, Sanzo stood and moved the two of them into the bathroom. Carefully placing the tired man in the bath, he started the water.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai was exhausted, the confusion evident.

"Shhh. Just relax and let me take care of you." The monk was glad that the tub filled fast, the last thing he wanted was for Hakkai to get cold. Kneeling beside the tub, he ran a cloth gently over his cock and balls, washing the semen down the drain before allowing the tub to fill. This time he added a soothing oil to the water. 

"Sanzo?" this was more of a plea. Genzo heard it and tried to provide what comfort he could. Quickly, he climbed into the bath and settled himself behind his lover. Surrounding Hakkai with his body, Genzo made sure to touch as much of him as he could. 

Letting his head fall back, Hakkai could barely keep his eyes open. He relished the feel of Sazno's hands on his body, as he slowly drifted back from the subspace he had been in. Sanzo used his foot to turn off the water, and hummed lightly as he held his lover.

The water was just starting to cool, "come on." Genzo stood and helped Hakkai dry off before leading him to the bed. He pulled back the blankets and helped the raven haired man settle down. He brushed the black hair away from closed eyes. 

"Here. Drink." 

An arm under his neck lifted him to the right position to drink from the glass held to his mouth. "Thank you."

Genzo leaned in, giving his a soft kiss, so at odds with his normal personality. "Shh, rest. The other two should be back from their escapades soon enough and the quiet will be gone." He crawled onto the bed, pulling Hakkai into his arms. He closed his eyes and let the other get comfortable.

The sound of the door opening had Sanzo cracking one eye open. Seeing the blood red hair, he let himself drift as the other two entered as quietly as they could. He felt his lips lift in a smirk as the two argued over being quiet and who got which remaining bed. He'd deal with them in morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture, if it showed up was drawn by Ruehl. Thanks to him for the wonderful art.
> 
> Someone let me know if they can see the art work and if not, let me know how I'm to post it so you can.....please and thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure that if you are going to engage in any type of BDSM play that you understand not only your own but your partners boundries and respect them. All sexual play should be safe, consenual, responsible.


End file.
